Iam Torn
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A two-shot, CarlyxFreddie and a Seddie in chapter 2. A Valentines day fanfic. rxr
1. Ceddie your card

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.

A\N:But if I did I'd put Sam and Freddie together.. xD

On with the story!

**-X-**

Freddie's POV

Valentines day is in two days. I already have Carly's Valentine planned out. I slip this lovely heart Valentine I made out of Velvet. And a pink slip ribbon tied around the mini bell on the end of the heart. Ringing, whenever I'd see her take it and look at it.

Inside I wrote the most 'lovey dovey' poem I thought I could never write. My only hope is that she accepts it. Since she wont accept my offer of being my _Girlfriend. _

Girlfriend..That word always gets to me. Even if It's not Carly. Or some other girl in this school. I always wondered what it would be like. I mean, sure I've had one. But that didn't last very long. Not long enough for me to realise she could have been the one. The one who I can be with,_ forever._

Carly wont accept me that way. But I wont give up hope. Because Hope is the key in forming a relationship.

After First Period the plan was set. Before Carly could get to her locker. I quickly slid the Valentine under her locker. It was safely tucked away. I made my way to my locker. Waiting for her reaction.

Would it be the same?  
I watched from a-far. Making it seem like I'm taking out my Science book. When I'm really just buying sometime. I ducked low hiding my face behind the locker door.

I was gazing upon the women I would soon be with for the rest of my life. Her hair was pulled behind her ears so I was able to see her reaction.

She opened her locker, and there it was. The note. That could change everything.

Her hands were full. In one hand she placed her bag to her right, and her books in that current hand.

And she took out the Valentine. It was probably the most girliest Valentine known to mankind..

She had confusion written across her face. And opened up the card. Her eyes darted across the paper reading every word it threw at her. She smiled, I could see. And closed her locker. Making her way toward me.

Yeah, I was embarassed. What do I say? And how will I say it? And most importantly, how will_ she _take it?

Her smile never faded. And stood above me patiently waiting for me to turn. And I did.

"Carly?" I asked sounding hopeful. "What's up?"  
Seeming all buddy-buddy like didn't cut it. She knows that I know, what she knows.

She bent down handing me the Valentine. Her dark brown eyes meeting mine.

"Thank you for the Valentine." I heard her say, and stood back up. Making her way back to her locker.

She should have read everything. Did that not change a thing? Does she still think of us as 'friends'?

I began to lose hope. I sighed to myself, taking out what's needed out of my locker.

I quietly shut it. And struggled my way threw the hallways. Trying to make it to my next class.

The halls were quiet after that. No one in sight.

* * *

A\N: This is a two-shot. The next chapter is the last one about Freddie and is other Valentine. 

It was kinda short. But the next chapter will make it seem like a real oneshot.


	2. Seddie the Card

A\N: Part two of the story, A FreddiexSam oneshot.

**-X-**

Freddie's POV

Miss Brigg's was on a roll today. Giving up a detention to anybody who corrects her work. Ofcourse, I was the only one who got every answer right..Well, Carly got a few. And Sam fell asleep. Which is how she got a detention.

Second period was over. And I was kinda glad. As much as it pained me, I didn't want to head to Carly's locker. Atleast not yet. Then, I remember Sam. I remembered how she absolutely hated Valentines day.

Especially since Jonah broke up with her.

Something in my gut was telling me something. I knew what it was. I just can't believe I was gonna do it. I run toward my locker, just before Carly could notice. And I pull out a pink piece of paper. Extra from making Carly her Valentine. I wrote down her name in big bold letters. And tiny hearts surrounding her name. Coloring each and every heart red. I opened up the card and wrote inside it.

"Have a happy Valentines day, full of love. Hope and-"

I immediately erased that. Almost ripping the paper. This is ridiculous! I don't even like Sam.

And here I am, making her a Valentine!

I sighed deeply. And continued writing.

After a few minutes I was finished. Sam wasn't at her locker. Before my next class was announced. I crossed the hallway to her's. Slipping the tiny Valentine inside. Hoping no one saw. I walked back to mine as if nothing happened.

Opening my locker, I found a small piece of white paper. A badly drawn heart on the front. You'd think she's have some of her brothers talent..

I took out the note and read the outside of it. My name was scribbled under the heart. I opened it up. And inside, was the most amazing heart design. It started off with one, then a few more on the outside of it. And diamonds on each side of the hearts. And so-on and so-on different designs. All in different colors.

It had to have been Carly. Who else would it be?

So I walked up to Carly's locker. Before she was able to get away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Thanks, for the Valentine." I said happily. Carly's look went from blank to confused.

I handed her the Valentine, she looked over and looked up and said. "I didn't make this."  
My heart sank. It wasn't from her. But this could also mean, someone shares the same feelings for me. I didn't have anyone in mind. I only knew a couple girls in the school. But not all to well.

Carly had her eyes glued to the Valentine. Her eye brows rose, surprised.

"This is Sam's." She said. Handing it back to me. My eye's never left her.

"Sam?" I snapped. "Sam made a Valentine for me. For ME?" I repeated shocked.

"I recognize her hand writing. She can't draw hearts either.."

That was clear. She never wanted to anyway. But Sam? Sam Puckett? Our Sam? I was a bit frustrated. Sam would never make me something like this. It had to have been someone else.

I noticed Sam walking to her locker. This was my chance to ask her. To ask her if she made it for me. And if she did make it. Maybe she meant to make it for someone else?

My hands began to shake. As I casually walk up behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder.

She spun around startled. In a kung-fu pose ready to attack. But she lowered herself, realising it was me.

"Sam?" I asked, rocking forward and back. And I slowly hand her the Valentine. "Is this yours?"

She looked down at it angrily. I should not have approached her like this. She took it and read it.

"I can't draw hearts." She said with a chuckle. She has accepted it was hers.

I grinned humorously. It was hers. Question is, why would she make it for me?

"Why did you make it for me?" I choked. Could she feel the same I feel for her? Under all that hate, could she have a heart?

She looked up to me. I was a couple inches taller after all. And I looked down at her.

"Just..Happy Valentines day, okay?" She said sounding very stressed. She did not like this at all.

Maybe I', just overreacting..Maybe she doesn't feel the same for me. Maybe it was just a friendly Valentine between friends. I thought that, until confusion struck. I felt a sudden tug on my shirt. And Sam pulled my forward.  
I felt a pair of warm lips crash into mine. My heart struck. As if I were having a heart attack. My eyes were focused on Sam. Who's eyes were closed. It was obvious she was enjoying it.

I was confused, but I had to do something. Do something Freddie!

I pressed back. We were in front of her locker. And she was kissing me first. And here I was, kissing her back. It was actually kinda nice. Not how I pictured if if I did kiss her. She wasn't rough at all. Or disgusted. She couldn't have been, since she was the one who kissed me first.

She pulled away to get some air. What a relief I thought, I needed some too. She released my shirt. And took a step back.

I caught her blushing bright scarlet. And enjoyed it as much as I did.

Time ran out, and our next class was starting. She walked and left me there. How out of character she was. Like a whole side of Sam I've never seen.

Carly left with Sam. She didn't notice what happened.

There I was. Standing puzzled. I tucked the Valentine in my shirt pocket. And my next period. Sam would find mine in hers.

**The two-short story is done. This is my first story I've done in about, two months. I haven't been writing very much because I run out of ideas like normal people.xD Come to my profile! I've written one shots of Hannah montana and Suite life, you know, stuff related to this. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I apologize for Sams OCness. I tried making her in character as I could, but I can't imagine her in a romance scene all to well. Especially wth Freddie. Heres your Ceddie and your seddie. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
